Love Sickness
by cutemonic fox
Summary: Havoc has been dump poor guy and doesn't come to work for 5 days and its before Valentines day is he sick or is it just love sickness? Well wil roy make this sickness better or worse HavocxRoy


**LOVE SICKNESS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Well actually there only is one chapter so a well hope you like it I would like to thank Writer 25 for letting me borrow her idea THANK YOU!**

Roy is sitting in his office chair lazily signing papers but then, Riza came through the door with another whole pile of worries and slammed it on his desk "Damn it!", yelled Roy "I'm getting tired of this!" Roy laid back in his chair.

"Colonel have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That Havoc has been missing work for about five days now?"

Roy sat up and looked around the bustling office "Well I have recognized the decease of pollution in the air".

"Sir I think you should go check on him, he's been gone for along time. And tomorrow is Valentines Day."

"Why do I have to check up on him?"

"Because I, m practicing my shooting tonight".

"You don't have to do that! You're a perfect shooter!"

"And Breda, Falman, and Fury are going drinking tonight".

"Well yeah sir that is true" they said in unison.

"And I have paper work to do, ALOT of paper work! And I can't get done by tonight!"

"Non sense" Riza cocked her gun, and pointed it near the back of Roy's head," My gun can be your boost, you get done by six and I won't shoot."

"You wouldn't dare shoot your Colonel, would you?"

"No not the Colonel, just Roy".

"That's cold Riza".

"Sorry your the only one available, so get to working' that pen".

* * *

Roy was walking down the dorms that the military had provided for anybody who had joined "ok room **25** " says Roy he could smell polluting smoke everywhere "this is defiantly Havoc's room" says Roy. He knocked on the door, but no answer "Havoc I know your in there I can see your cigarette smoke receding from the cracks of your door", still no answer "HAVOC!" 

"Go away Colonel!" sobbed Havoc.

"I knew you were in there, now open the door."

"Go away!"

"Listen Havoc, if your sick I'm sure there some medicine at the office now come on out unless there something else wrong with you".

"I am sick, but you can't fix this sickness".

"Depends what it is, what do you have?"

"Love sickness!"

Roy stood there for a minute or two and looked bewildered "You missed work five days because a girl dumped you? Open this door now Havoc!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" cried Havoc "and she wasn't just a girl she was perfect! Bridget why did you leave me?"

"HAVOC! If you don't open this door I'll burn it down!" Roy took out his glove and pointed it to the door,"You so heartless Roy! "Screamed Havoc.

"One, Two, Thr-" before Roy could reach to three there was twist from the door knob. As soon as there was a crack of light a whole sea of smoke covered the whole hallway.

"Holy sh-cough cough! What the hell have you-cough cough been doing in here?" The smoke started to clear, Roy squinted his eye's to see the dour man "Hav-Havoc...what the hell".

Havoc looked so terrible. His faced looked discolored, hair was out of context. It looks like a pale tangerine, and he had so many cigarettes on the floor it look like a whole line of orange burned skittles "Havoc?"

"My heart has been broken" whimpered Havoc. Roy tried to find the nearest window, and he found it in the living room not far from the couch. He quickly opened the window so the smoke could emit from the room. After awhile the deadly smoke started to disappear and the room started to smell normal again; like it ever was normal.

"Colonel?" whimpered Havoc, as he walked up to Roy.

"Yes, JESUS CHRIST HAVOC! You've been really letting yourself go!" even though the Colonel did see Havoc's face in the beginning, when the smoked cleared it made him look worse.

"Why did she leave me Colonel, why?"

"Who?"

"BRIDGET!"

Roy looked at Havoc's baggy strained eyes "Havoc I really don't know this brid...Havoc!" Havoc started to fall all over the place, he looked dizzy,"Havoc are you ok?" asks Roy. Havoc had accidentally dizzied himself against Roy making him fall on the floor.

"Havoc you better have a GOOD explanation for this!" gritted Roy, as he laid on the floor but no answer from him "Havoc, Havoc wake up!" yelled Roy; no movement. Roy touched Havoc forehead and it was burning up. Roy lifted up Havoc and started to shake him "Damn it boy! Wake up!"

* * *

Havoc woke up on the couch, feeling a cold compress on his forehead and a bucket of water beside him. 

"So your awake I see".

Havoc slowly lifted up his body to see Roy sitting on the arm rest of the chair "You felt out on me Havoc. You ok?"

"Yeah I guess".

"Good! I guess I will be on my way!" Roy jumped up from the polyester.

"But sir?"

"You'll be fine Havoc, just drink lots of fluids and no smoking" Roy snatched a pack of smokes from on top of Havocs banister. Roy started to walk pass the kitchen until he heard Havoc whining and sobbing, "Sigh".

"What's wrong Havoc?" Roy sounded annoyed and in a hurry. Roy peeked his head through the door.

"Its nothing" whined Havoc

"Ok" Roy started to walk again.

"Waaahaahaa!"

"Havoc!"

"It's nothing! You can go!" cried Havoc. Roy almost passed the kitchen door but then:

"WAAHAAAHAAA!"

"Havoc, if you don't stop crying!"

"Just leave!"

Roy finally made it out of the infiltrated room,"He'll be ok" he said while walking down the dorm hallway, but then he heard a cry from male voice and it sounded like Havocs. The voice screamed "Bridget, Why did you leave me?" and the voice echoed down the hallway. "Son of a bi-", Roy ran back to the room and slammed open the door.

He ran all the way to the living room, which was were Havoc was supposed to be. He was there alright but the second Lieutenant was hanging out the window.

"Bridget! Why did you leave me Bridget? We had something special!" Havoc was sobbing and a loud tone. "You broke my heart! I feel torn, please come back to me Bridget!" he continued. Gravity was taking affect and Havoc started to slide down the window almost killing himself. But Roy grabbed his feet.

"Have you lost your mind!" screamed Roy, while trying to pull him up

"She left me. Why? What went wrong?"

Roy couldn't help but to show sympathy for the young lieutenant. "Alright I'll tell you about how women sometimes really are." Roy pulled Havoc to the couch and sat him down. "Some women are like, like" Roy sees something on the table "A banana"

"Banana sir?"

"Yes a banana, You see a women looks good on the outside she's everything you wanted until you peel down her layers" he continued, "until you reach a brown spot, that's the secrets the women has been hiding from you, either she's a gold digger or a cheater." Havoc looked at Roy like a young 5 year old, like he was learning something new.

"And sometime a women can be a rotten apple", picks up an apple "there's nothing good about her, she could be all the things a man doesn't want like; a ho, slut, gold digger, stripper, cheater and some others." Havoc shook his head

"And sometimes a women can be a pear", grabs a pear. "They can be sweet on the outside and inside". Takes a bite. "See? That's the kind of women you want. A woman that won't cheat on you or even **DUMP** you."

"I see, but I want Bridget to be a pear"

"Well obviously she's a banana"

"Yeah I know" sulked Havoc

Roy pats Havoc on the back "its ok you'll find one soon"

"But I have no Valentines for Valentines Day!"

"I said soon, not right away". Havoc put his face in his hands "obviously, I can't leave you here by yourself ", Roy looks at the window "so I'll stay, but do one favor me Havoc"

"What?"

"Take a bath"

* * *

Roy could hear the water stop and the tub; he looked around to see how many spots on the wall he can count. "Colonel!" 

"What Havoc?"

"Can you bring me my wash cloth and my towel?"

"Havoc. Don't tell me you went in there without a towel", no answer

"Sigh" Roy got up and got a towel from the closet by the bathroom "here come and get the towel"

"Can you come in and give to me?"

"No, now come and get the towels"

"But sir I don't want to make the floor all wet, and trip and fall", "alright, alright". Roy opened the door to see a naked man in the tub, it felt kind of awkward.

"Thanks Colonel" Havoc had got up out of the bathtub and grabbed the materials he needed, "thanks I needed this". Roy looked down and saw that Havoc was bigger then he is (if you know what I mean) Roy looked disgruntled and his cheeks turned a little red, so he walked out. Havoc shrugged and got back in the tub.

* * *

Well after Havoc was squeaky clean, he headed to bed, but his fever was still amidst. Havoc laid in the bed. Roy felt his forehead and it was still kind of steamy "you got any medicine?" 

"Yea some Pepto-Bismol".

"That's kid stuff Havoc. You need to grow up".

"Well I don't have anything else!"

"Sigh never mind".

After a few hours passed something was wrong with Havoc he started to feel delusional and started to get a little to close to Roy "Roy have I ever told you how nice your eyes look?".

"Havoc, I'm not afraid to snap. Now kindly don't touch me." Roy scooted a little. Havoc forced his self on Roy's lap, "The hell?" Roy mildly yelled.

"Havoc if you do-", Roy's sentence was interrupted by a snuggle from his first lieutenant on his chest. Roy sighed and didn't say anything else; as he knew he was defeated. So all he did was hug him in a passionate way.

Havoc slowly started to come back from his delusional state, but slowly. "Co-colonel" stuttered Havoc.

"Call me Roy"

"Ok Roy?"

"Yes"

The bell from the clock tower outside started to go off; it was 12:00am. "Happy Valentines Day". Roy looked down at sick subordinate. "Yes, Happy Valentines to you too".

Havoc slowly lifted his body to Roy's face and kissed him, at first Roy was shocked but then just took the saliva driven kiss.

"Will you be my Valentine?" asks Havoc

"Yes" answers Roy.

* * *

**WOO BOY THAT WAS LONG! BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! HAPPY LATE VALIENTINES DAY! **


End file.
